Sight
by Lily1186
Summary: I had Sight but was unable to See.


**Sight**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything Supernatural related. **

Pairings: None.

Summary: "I had Sight but was unable to See…"

Author's Note: This is just a little one-shot that I thought of while I was at work. Hey, everybody needs someplace to escape too, especially if you deal with cranky people all day that you're not allowed to slap. But I digress, this is kind of like my 'Unwilling' fic I guess, you can decide for yourselves who the speaker is.

_

* * *

_

_My dear boys,_

_I'm so sorry. I had Sight but was unable to See. I had hoped that when the time came you would have figured it out by yourselves. That you would have opened your own eyes and Seen what would befall you._

_Innocent little Sammy. So much pain and responsibility heaped on you without a proper warning. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. I thought… I thought that with the passage of time you would know what to do with it. But there wasn't enough. It was stupid of me to think that there would be._

_You were the one with the most power. Everyone could feel it when you walked in a room, like they were being surrounded by a cleansing wind. Of course no one knew what it was that they felt, except me. _

_You had Mary's gift young one. In truth I thought that Dean would inherit it, but I suppose all things happen for a reason, and I think I understand what Theirs was now. I am so sorry that I took too long to figure it out. I could have warned you. I could have warned Dean. _

_Your powers were stronger than anyone on this Earth Sam but even with the ability to See into the future, you were too short-sighted to know what to do with it. You could never See beyond the pain and anguish to what lay beyond. If you had, maybe you could have saved him. Maybe you could have saved yourself and the rest of us as well. _

_But I take partial responsibility for your downfall. If I had told you everything that I knew then, maybe I could have led you down a different path. But enough about what could have been. It's too late to change it now. All I can do is pray that you will end it quickly. _

_And my beautiful Dean. You know, Sam may have possessed the most powerful psychic gifts that the world had ever seen but you possessed something greater than that. You possessed Love. An all-encompassing Love that made the world a better place, if only for a little while. You know, when you walked into a room it was like people were being surrounded by the sun. Where Sam was cleansing, you rebuilt what was broken and lost. _

_I understand now why Sam received Mary's gift and not you. If They had given it to you, there would have been no balance in the world. And if there is one thing that both you and I agreed upon it is that there always has to be balance. Because as much as everything is about to go wrong now, it could have been much worse. I am sorry if that holds no consolation value._

_I don't know if I'll ever truly understand why you did what you did Dean, but I think I have an idea. Where Sam was short-sighted, and strong, you were far-sighted and weak. You may not have been able to see the future, but you planned for it anyways. _

_Where Sam acted on pain, you acted on Love. Sam's greatest flaw was that he could See the future but he never knew what to do with the information he received. Your greatest flaw was Knowing what could happen but never acting on it for fear that Sam might get caught in the cross-fire. Ironic, isn't it, that your greatest downfall was your Love._

_I know you well enough Dean to know that you could have fixed everything. But I also know you well enough to know that you wouldn't have. You never would have done anything to jeopardize Sam's life. And I applaud you for carrying that promise through until the end even though it meant the demise of us all._

_My dear boys. One short-sighted and strong, the destroyer of the Earth. One far-sighted and weak, the One who could have saved us all. _

_If only that damn Demon could have Seen what I Saw. If only Sam could have seen past his own pain and used his gift properly. If only Dean hadn't been filled with so much love for his little Sammy. The maybe he would have told him what he could See. A Sight that did not result from any gift, but merely from Knowing._

_If all of that had happened then maybe I wouldn't be standing here watching the world burn. The horizon red with the blood of a dead brother._

_Maybe instead I would be standing beside my dear boys watching the sun rise on a pure blue horizon, awaiting a new day with summer smiles and rain-drop tears._

_My only regret boys is that I didn't tell you everything when I should have. It is my fault, that with all of my own great Sight, I could never have foreseen this._

_I am sorry boys. Please forgive me. _

_I wish we could have Seen…_

* * *

Author's Note 2: Okay, so that went somewhere completely different then I had intended but oh well. I hope it's still okay. You know what to do now. REVIEW please! Thank you!


End file.
